


the greatest canvas is the sky

by dodamhoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Back Scratching, Everything is soft, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Very short im sorry, bc hyunsung is the softest skz ship, just realizing this sounds lowkey sexual but they r just chillin oke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodamhoon/pseuds/dodamhoon
Summary: there is paint etched in his skin. jisung will always treasure the masterpiece within hwang hyunjin.





	the greatest canvas is the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Airi).



> for my own sky, airi <33333 ty for holding my heart with utmost care

there's simple guidelines.

 

 

  
  
the back is the canvas. a swipe diagonally is the rip of the page. top right corner is paint, bottom left the eraser. begin your work.

  
  
jisung allows his pointer finger to flow along hyunjin's back, the broadness of it allotting a big work space. he creates his art smoothly, sliding his finger up and down. flowing freely and independently, jisung has never enjoyed making art other than with hyunjin. 

  
the pointer finger swirls near his shoulder blade, as if to dab the paint. jisung decides to use one color for his masterpiece. ' _it's pink_ ' he whispers to hyunjin in the dark room. they should be asleep and seungmin is quietly snoring in the bed next to theirs. 

  
time flows by peacefully, hyunjin shuddering when jisung drags his nail lightly. he's forming a monument on his boyfriend's back. stroke left, stroke right. it's not intricate yet he lets himself take his time. 

  
his canvas is welcoming, begging to be marked upon. nights like these are the most fun, when the two stay up late playing games in the dark whispering to each other. every some minutes of telling a story, one will let out a small voice asking ' _you awake?_ ' typically resulting in a grunt and soon they drift off. hyunjin had painted his piece de resistance upon jisung's back (it was a caterpillar) and now late into the night, they flopped on their sides to switch turns. 

  
jisung swipes up, engraving pink between his flesh. a curve riding the slight bump at hyunjin's shoulder blade, a straight line across the spine. the tip of his fingernail brushes over every pore, every hair, goose bump among the tarp. jisung thinks of how fortunate he is to have such a place to create his design. how many people can claim their loved one is their own canvas and construction? 

  
the younger began painting upon the sky, but now with hyunjin he can paint on the ground. the sky came down to him and granted him all he desired. Hyunjin is the Sky, and the stars among it. Big Dipper lays upon his leg, moving north he claims Orion, and the stars within it. his hand travels upward, forming wrinkles in his drawing. each inch of the taller’s body is a celestial wonder, an image in the sky which every person has looked up at.

 

 

the sky is falling. serenely and welcoming. jisung would have never thought something so great would come to his call had he just asked for it. the piece of work upon the heavens is finishing, the most important strokes made at the end.

 

jisung believes it a wonder. icarus flew too close to the sun, but the sun came down for the smaller. melted wings or not, jisung wished it to be closest to him. there was no sea to fall upon and wash away; lungs filling with water until it's all you can taste. it was just the ground and jisung did not have to fly up to meet the sky.

  
when he's finished he marks an invisible signature at the bottom left and leaves a kiss on his spine. ' _okay. guess_ . '  
  
jisung leans back as if to admire his art. in his head he can picture it perfectly, engraved among hyunjin's olive skin. the sky fell and jisung treated it as his drawing board. he wonders if that would grant him points off from god.

 

how could the sky ever let something so mortal touch it? jisung makes sure he treats it with care, mending every planet and asteroid with love. if god melded the sky so carefully, he must be in agony at the sight of its glory on the soil.

 

the elder’s mind retraces the path of his partner’s fingers, re-imagining the places he felt gentle streaks. where skin sparked awake, and jisung painted him with pink.

 

once he had decided, hyunjin’s mouth turns up.

 

 

 

 

‘ _is it a dick?_ ’

 

‘ _haha yeah._ ’

 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this a long time ago but i was scared it'd be horrible and everyone would bully me. either way here u go cutie and feel free to bully me all you want in the comments. any feedback is much appreciated :))) <3


End file.
